La Lunática y el mejor amigo
by TheDiariesDarkness
Summary: Era realmente increíble ver llorar a la loca que todos ignoraban y pequeña hija de Xenophilius Lovegood…


**La Lunática y el mejor amigo…**

Estaba lloviendo en las largas y estrechas calles de Londres, aunque exactamente en un pequeño parque el cual estaba a pocos metros de El Big Ben, una sombra de una joven la cual estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas del pequeño parque, pero está joven estaba sentada exactamente en una banca la cual la muchacha tenía una excelente vista al famosísimo y enorme reloj de Londres, en fin… El parque estaba mojado a causa de la lluvia, pero eso no le importaba mucho a la joven, está muchacha era rubia platinada, inmensos y hermosos ojos color azules grisáceos, piel suave y blanca, cara de niña inocente y soñadora, aunque ahora su pequeña carita estaba llena de lagrimas, pero mezcladas con gotas de lluvia… Era realmente increíble ver llorar a la loca que todos ignoraban y pequeña hija de Xenophilius Lovegood…

Los extraños lentes de Luna estaban tirados en el piso llenos de lodo…

Está pequeña niña cumplió su mayoría de edad, y a pesar de ser ya mayor, ella sigue conservando esa mirada dulce y adorable… Un viernes en la tarde, la joven se armo de valor, aunque fue apoyada por su tierna y rara mascota Philius su Kneazle, el cual fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su amiga Hermione.

Esa tarde decidió declarársele a su "amigo" pelirrojo llamado Ronald Bilius Weasley a decirle cuanto lo amaba… Pues la chica lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuvo el suficiente valor para contárselo, aunque parezca extraño…

Pero por supuesto nada era de color rosa o en este caso de "rojo corazón" ya que nuestro queridisimo pelirrojo Weasley la rechazó de una forma muy… Pero muy "amable"…

Lo lamento Luna, pero yo no te amo, ni te amare, y jamás amaré a una loca, pero creo que solamente te quiero como una conocida o lo que quieras verlo – Dijo Ronald de forma tan, pero tan amable (no tense el sarcasmo) a la pobre joven que aguantaba las tremendas ganas de llorar, el pelirrojo se fue entre toda esa muchedumbre que había en la plaza donde se encontraban. Para la pobre chica sus palabras fueron una daga en el corazón, la destrozo de tal manera, que la chica solo prefirió morirse ahí mismo... De repente una sombrilla la cubrió completamente de las suaves y pocas gotas de lluvia que caían lentamente, la dicha sombrilla era de su amigo Neville Longbottom…

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tú pañuelo de lagrimas_

_De amores perdidos._

El chico se sentó al lado de la joven y pasó su brazo alrededor de la chica en símbolo de que la apoyaba, el pobre chico estaba sonrojado, la chica agradecía que estuviera empapada por la lluvia, así Neville no notaria sus pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas, pero sus grandes ojos azules estaban rojizos a causa del llanto cosa que no podía ocultar muy bien.

-Luny tranquila… Ronald es un completo idiota que no sabe ni cerrar la boca al comer… Ya tú vas a ver como me voy a encargar de él… Para que no te vuelva a lastimar- Dijo Neville enojado.

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa,_

_Yo solo te acarició._

_Y me dices porque la vida_

_Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo solo te abrazo_

_Y te consuelo._

La pequeña chica se lanzo a los brazos al cual consideraba su mejor amigo llorando desconsoladamente en sus hombros – Como pudo ser tan cruel con mis sentimientos… Tantos años amándolo en secreto…- Dijo Luna entre las tantas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. El chico solo se limitaba a escucharla y a abrazarla más fuerte cada vez.

-¿Estás segura de que lo que tú sientes es amor Luna? – Se limito a decir Neville, ya que no quería verla llorar más.

-Yo… Yo… Yo no lo sé… Todo esto es tan confuso, durante tanto tiempo creí amarlo – Dijo Luna.

- Eso significa que en realidad no es amor lo que tú sentías por él- Comento Neville a la chica.

_Me pides miles de concejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro._

_Sabes que te cuido._

La chica bajo la cabeza algo apenada, mientras él la miraba algo extrañado…

-No se que haré cuando me lo encuentre en algún lugar con alguna chica- Confesó Luna.

- Pues simple y sencillamente ignóralo, actúa normal, como si nada hubiera pasado antes- Le dijo Neville. La lluvia seso y en pocos instantes salieron pocos, pero al final salieron pequeños rayitos de Sol, los cuales pegaron en sus rostros…

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien,_

_Tú despertarás ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

La chica se le queda mirando y le preguntó "si se sentía bien, tal ves se había resfriado" (Si supiera las ganas que tengo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que TE AMO y de besarte como ningún otro chico ha hecho alguna vez… Pero tengo miedo… Miedo a que no me ames como yo te amo a ti… A que me rechaces…)

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_Y me preguntas si algo_

_Me está pasando,_

_Y no se que hacer,_

_Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_Pero tengo miedo a que me rechaces_

_Y que solo en mi mente,_

_Vivas para siempre_

-Luna quisiera decirte que… Yo… Te amo… Desde que te vi por primera vez en Hogwarts… Desde el momento en que vi tus grandes y hermosos ojos azules- Dijo Neville nervioso.

- Q… Que…- Tartamudeo Luna sin poder creer lo que Neville le estaba diciendo.

- No te quise decir nada… Porque, bueno tú estabas enamorada de Ron y bueno yo… Solo me conforme con ser tu mejor amigo…

- Neville, yo realmente… No se que decirte… Lo que me dices es tan difícil de creer, que un chico como tú pueda estar enamorado de una Loca como yo- Dijo luna triste y algo sonrojada.

- Solo dame una oportunidad Luna para hacerte feliz, despertarte con un beso cada mañana, despertar a tu lado… Amarte hasta la muerte me visite como una vieja amiga… Quiero amarte como nadie lo ha hecho antes… Te juró que nunca te decepcionaré Luny… Porque yo te amo como nadie…-Ambos se besaron dulcemente, aunque a la vez apasionado, nadie de sus amigos se sorprendió que Neville y Luna se hicieran novios, ya veían venir ese enlace entre La lunática y el mejor amigo…

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene desde tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera por quien,_

_Tú despertarás ilusionada_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

* * *

_Hola soy "Nueva" en poner fics en este foro, espero que le guste este One-Shot, es la primera vez que hago un One sobre está pareja, bueno, espero que le agrade y que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo =)_

_PD: Acepto criticas constructivas, consejos y si quieren comentar, están en todo su derecho, que yo lo __recibiré con mucho gusto... Besos..._

_Angela..._


End file.
